Wishes Can Come True
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Lina wants Xelloss to love her, but a mazoku can't love. Can a simple story he tells her change all that? XELLOSS+LINA R&R!! **ONE-SHOT**


"Wishes Can Come True"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and maybe some minor angst  
  
Disclaimer: So I don't own Slayers, but I can dream!!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, here goes my first ever *posted* Slayers fanfiction, so please hold the flames and be nice, okies? Okies!  
  
***NOTE*** I *do* support Gourry+Lina pairings, but I like Xelloss+Lina as well, so please be nice!!!! Maybe if you're nice and considerate enough with me, I'll write a cute Gourry+Lina fanfiction!! LOL  
  
: Lina's POV  
  
-_-_-_-_-_- : Xelloss' POV  
  
\/\/\/\/\/ : Xelas' POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I sigh and plop down on a log in the forest. It's nighttime and everyone else is at camp. Zelgadiss, the chimera, Amelia, the Seiyruun princess, and Gourry, the idiotic swordsman are all probably asleep by now. Filia is elsewhere, as is Sylphiel for business, but Xelloss' current whereabouts are unknown.  
  
I sigh quietly, taking a stick in my hand and dragging it across the sand in front of me. I am very bored, and even kind of wish someone was with me. Zelgadiss doesn't make very good company being as grouchy as he is. . . Amelia would only rave about justice. . . Sylphiel and Filia are gone. . . I wouldn't mind very much Gourry's company. He makes nice to talk to as long as you speak with the capacity of a kindergartener.  
  
Come to think of it, I used to love Gourry. I thought of nothing more than him, my spells, and food. He was the most important thing to me, for which I'd do anything. After we defeated Rezo, however, someone else showed up. That someone was Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss would make nice conversation should he be here right now. . . Unfortunately for me, he never says anything about what he's doing or where he's going, so I probably won't see him for several days. . . maybe even weeks.  
  
Then again, why do I care what Xelloss is doing?! Sure, he's saved me on occasion. . . He's even indirectly kissed me. I suppose in his own special way, he sort of likes me. But. . . not like I like him. When he showed up, at first, I hated him. He told lies, tricked and deceived me, not to mention how badly he got on my nerves. Now, things are different. I wish he was human so terribly. . . If only he was not a mazoku, he might feel emotion enough to love me. . . the way I love him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I shake my head lightly as I stare down at Lina-chan from my tree. A few purplish strands of hair flow into my face because of the chill night's wind, but I quickly brush it away so I can continue to observe Lina-chan.  
  
That fiery teenager truly does surprise me sometimes, and that's a definite first for me. Most of the time I can tell exactly what's on her mind simply by reading her expression. Lately though. . . she's been getting better at masking her feelings and I actually don't know what she's thinking sometimes. Right now, I can tell she's sad and lonely, but I can't tell what it is she wants.  
  
I wish I could tell her what I want. But should I dare come down from my hiding place, and she asks me what I'm doing, I'll tell her 'It's a secret!'. I sigh and angrily slam my fist against the branch I'm sitting on. How I hate being a mazoku. . . For once I want to go against the rules. . . but I can't. . .  
  
Should anyone find out that I love Lina Inverse, it'll be the end of mine and her life. The last thing I'd ever want is to end Lina-chan's life. I'd rather watch her and Gourry kiss passionately right before me.  
  
  
  
I suddenly decide to stand up and leave. It's a nice night, so I might as well get some sleep before a thunderstorm or such hits. I stretch a little, allowing some of my limbs to crack, and take a step forward. "Good night."  
  
I scream and turn around, preparing a Fireball for whomever is stalking me. "Who's there?!" I demand, glaring into the darkness.  
  
Xelloss emerges with the usual blank, mysterious look on his face. I roll my eyes and let my guard down somewhat, deciding against Fireballing him. "Xelloss, why are you following me? If you say 'It's a secret,' I swear-" My voice is cut off by that of the General Priest.  
  
He smiles at me and says, "Don't worry. I actually wasn't going to answer with that."-He pauses and laughs at the shocked look on my face-"Lina-chan, I wanted to ask you a question." Xelloss has never been so straightforward to me before. I don't even think he's *ever* been so straightforward.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Lina is at a loss for words, and I can't help but chuckle. Her puzzled look brings out her features and makes her look even more cute than usual. "I wanted to ask you what was wrong. You've seemed so down lately, and, well, not yourself. I know I haven't been the best friend I can to you, but I'd like to help you, if possible."  
  
She won't understand. I probably couldn't help her if I tried. On the outside I'm smiling and being the cheerful and mysterious man Lina thinks I am. On the inside, I want to run away and die somewhere. If only my desires mattered at all. . .  
  
  
  
The Priest looks as though he's about to burst out laughing. I couldn't possibly tell him what wrong with me. To think I fell in love with an unfeeling mazoku. . .!  
  
I simply force a smile and reply, "It's nothing Xelloss. I'm probably just a little more tired than usual, and things haven't been going so great lately, so I'm a little down."  
  
The mazoku isn't buying my story. Yet another reason why I want to hate him, but I can't. "Lina-chan, are you sure there isn't something you want?" He questions, prying for something. Something he's not going to find out anytime soon, if at all.  
  
When you're a creature created to feed off of the expense of others, someone falling in love with you would only lengthen your life to an extent never though possible. That's how funny Xelloss would find it.  
  
I shake my head, staring at the ground. "Nothing's wrong, Xelloss. I- I. . ." I trail off and turn around so he won't see my tears. "My life is so messed up! I always thought my goal in life was to be the most famous sorceress out there and possess the most power, living up to the very limits of my abilities. . . It turns out the thing I want most can never be mine. . . And I hate it. . ." My eyes grow wide.  
  
How could I just say something like that to him? If he laughs at me, I'll commit suicide. I can't believe what I just did.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I don't know what to say. It's obvious Gourry likes her, and I believed that was who she loves, and the thing she wants most. How can she say she'll never fulfill her most desperate desire? It's impossible!  
  
She doesn't know what that's like. . .  
  
"You know, Lina-chan, there's a story about a young girl only a bit older than you, who wished upon a star. She was cursed with a horrible life because of a sin she committed without thinking. It is said that she was so miserable with herself, and apologized to the gods, that they forgave her. She made a wish upon a shooting star, for them to forgive her, and they did. Maybe your desire will be fulfilled if you wish upon a shooting star."  
  
Lina turns back around to look up at the sky, and I disappear. I am very good at hiding what I want, feel, think, and need, but I'm not sure I can take what she's going to wish for. Why is it that I'm the one mazoku who possesses the feelings of a human?  
  
Xelas would tell me it's a secret. . . If Xelas even knows why I'm the exception to the rules.  
  
  
  
Even though I sense that Xelloss' presence is no longer with me, I continue to look at the sky. I can't tell if he figured out what I meant by my outburst, but I kind of hope a shooting star comes by soon. Who knows? Maybe Xelloss was right about what he said.  
  
I can't believe I really did see a shooting star. "I wish Xelloss were a human so he could love me!"  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I back up in shock. Xelloss, without realizing it himself, had disobeyed and betrayed me. He is no longer a mazoku, but. . . *human*. . .!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
As I wake up, I realize I feel a little different than usual. I almost feel. . . vulnerable! I laugh at myself, wishing I hadn't woke up. Vulnerable? That would mean I was a mortal. Being human, I would be able to be with Lina. I'm not human. I'm a mazoku, therefore I can never be with Lina.  
  
I slowly climb out of my bed and stretch my limbs. I hate the things that go through my mind. I've lived for 1012 years. . . Only an eternity more to go. I could stay near Lina for the rest of her life, but that's not very long to a mazoku. Nothing is.  
  
I dress myself and leave the inn that I had resided in for the time being. I want to go see Lina. I want to ask her if she saw a shooting star and pretend I'm happy for her. I want to kill something. . . to get away from here. . . to break my pledgestone.  
  
After walking around the city for awhile, with little luck of finding Lina, and not wanting to teleport at the moment, I decide to go pick a fight with some local bandits, or dragons, or mazoku or something. There's nothing better on my agenda, lest Xelas should call for me. Sighing lightly, I exit the city in search of a fight to feed off of.  
  
  
  
There's nothing to do today. Gourry and Sylphiel left somewhere together. . . Probably to keep to themselves for the day. Filia and Zelgadiss were the unlucky victims of Amelia's shopping spree, and once again, Xelloss was anywhere but near me.  
  
I hastily make a decision to go fight something. Perhaps strengthen my spells a little, steal some money, and capture a few bandits. It'll be a boring day, but, oh well.  
  
As I leave the limits of the city, I see several explosions in the distance, and some screams of pain. I look around to see if I can figure out what's going on, but I can only see a laughing figure floating in the sky. Squinting my eyes, I realize I recognize the figure in the sky as the trickster priest I love. A smile plays on my lips and I come to the conclusion that he might want some company to help him kill people.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I've destroyed almost every bandit around me easily, but not quite as so. I stare at my hands and ponder a little. Am I getting rusty? Perhaps I need to battle a true, skillful mazoku later.  
  
I hear a feminine voice scorn lightly at me, almost playfully, and I turn around from the man I just killed. "Xelloss, did they do anything to you?"  
  
I shake my head at Lina-chan, who is standing beneath me. "No, not really. I was bored and wanted to practice a little." I'm playing in the jokester mask. Lina can't know that I want her, nor that my powers aren't how they usually are. The beautiful sorceress chuckles quietly and replies, "Then you won't mind if I but in your fight? I'm somewhat bored."  
  
In the midst of the teenager and my conversation, we didn't realize that one of the few remaining criminals had summoned a blue dragon.  
  
I nod and bade her well to come and join the battle. Anything to spend time with the fiery girls pleases me. She accepts the invite and turns to the group of around eight men, smiling hungrily. "Who wants to die by the power of Bandit Killer Lina Inverse first?" She asks them. The men don't budge, much to our surprise. They only grin and the blue dragon steps forward. "ATTACK!" The leader of the small group screams, leaving Lina-chan and I in shock.  
  
"XELLOSS!"  
  
  
  
I cry out in terror as the dragon strikes Xelloss through the chest and he falls from the sky. I jump eastward so the priest falls on me instead of the hard ground. "Xelloss! Xelloss! Daijobu?!" I demand, placing my hand over his blood-soaked wound. He looks up at me with his eyes open. "I'm. . . in pain. . . as though I were dying. . ." He stutters, not believing what just happened. My eyes grow wide and I whisper. "No! No, you can't die! You're a mazoku!"  
  
Xelloss' eyebrows furrow together and he takes my hand into his own gloved hand. "Lina-chan, tell me something." I nod, wiping tears from my eyes with my free hand and wait for his question. "Last night, did you wish on a shooting star?"  
  
I gasp and draw my hand away from his. "I-I wished you were a human so you could. . . could. . ." I trail off. I'm scared. Not just because Xelloss could die because of me, but if he lives, he'll probably hate me. I couldn't bear with that.  
  
Before the trickster priest could reply, the dragon lunges in our direction. I think quickly, and grab Xelloss' wounded body, rolling in another direction. I stand up. It's time to perform the Dragon Slave.  
  
"It is darker than twilight, it is redder than blood, with the passage of time, thine great name hath been buried. . . I vow in this darkness, in front of these fools, lend me thine power. . . to abolish this foe!" A white light embraces my hands and engulfs my body. "DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
Within seconds, the blue dragon had disappeared and the bandits were left dumbfounded in the bloody remains of the creature. I let a small Flaming Arrow release from my hands, and kill the rest of the idiots before us. I want to get back to Xelloss now.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I glare into the crystal in which I'm watching the lovesick pair through. How on earth could this happen?! I've lost Xelloss to a mortal girl, and now he's in her arms, in pain. I know he won't die, but I'm hurt. He'll stay there forever. If only I hadn't told my General Priest that story of shooting stars, I'd never have lost him.  
  
How on earth could I, Xelas the Hellmaster, lose to a mortal? Lina Inverse has indirectly shattered the pledgestone in which entrusted Xelloss to me, and only me. I hate her, I hate that story, I hate myself, and I hate Xelloss.  
  
No. . . I don't hate Xelloss. I miss him. For the first time, I cry. My best friend and most trusted General is gone forever from my grasp.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
He's smiling at me. How can he be happy?! His wound isn't fatal, but I've ruined everything Xelloss has lived for the past 1012 years, and all of his immortality!  
  
The former-mazoku pulls me down to the ground next to him and whispers in my ear. "Thank you, Lina-chan. Aishiteru."  
  
  
  
It has been three years and two days since the night I wished Xelloss were human. I'm now finally eighteen and well, though Xelloss is technically 1015, he claims to be 22. We decided not to marry, because for one, Lina Metallium sounds funny, and for two, we know that we're going to be together until we're both dead, so why spend the money with a wedding? We have one child, a little girl named Lioss, who has her father's eyes and hair color, but it's my length, tied into a ponytail. She's only a year old, but you can already tell she's going to be my successor as the most powerful female sorceress ever to live.  
  
Whatever happened to my companions, and how did they deal with my relationship to the former mazoku?  
  
Gourry was happy for me, but then again, I don't even really know if the fact went through his mind that Xelloss wasn't human in the first place. Sylphiel took the news quite well, and was married to the blonde swordsman, and they took their place as rulers of Sylphiel's country. Amelia disagreed with my decision at first, and didn't want us to go through with it, but once she became ruler of Seiyruun and matured somewhat, she accepted us and even keeps in contact.  
  
Filia didn't like the news. She thought it terrible that I would even consider loving the priest, despite his becoming mortal. She's still as stubborn as ever, but she lives a street away from us, so she must not mind *that* incredibly much.  
  
The only person who wouldn't accept at all was Zelgadiss. He cursed at me for telling him about my wish, and I think he hates me even more for settling down with Xelloss. I, however, am happy for him. He found his cure and even found someone who loves him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I'm happy with the new life Lina-chan has created for me. Although I do his Master Xelas, I'm glad I am able to be with Lina without complications. I even love a second person now. Lioss. I don't know what I'd do without my new family. Lioss reminds me of her mother so much, but to know that she's a part of me as well is the greatest joy I've ever felt, aside from when I discovered I was mortal.  
  
"Lina-chan! When will dinner be ready?" I ask from the living room. "Just a little while, so calm down." She replies, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck and shoulders.  
  
"Aishiteru." She mutters in my ear. I grin and say, "You know something Lina-chan?" The red-haired goddess cocks her head and blinks at me, mentally telling me to go on. "It *was* going to be a secret, but. . . Aishiteru ni."  
  
Lina-chan laughs and lets go of me so she can finish dinner. "Go play with Lioss, fruitcake."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Wow, that was sort of fun! ^_^ And it only took my a few hours to type. Please tell me what you think, okay guys?  
  
Xelloss: You know what I think?  
  
Shi-chan: Nani?  
  
Xelloss: It's a secret!  
  
Lina: Fruitcake!  
  
Shi-chan: *sweat drop* Such a kawaii couple. . . ^^;;;;; 


End file.
